TRASH!
by Jupiter Blossem
Summary: Jessie, James and Meowth are tricked into joining a secret part of Team Rocket and are thrown into a dangerous situation that'll change their lives forever. Rocketshipping, of course! It's incomplet right now but please, PLEASE read & review!
1. Beginnings

By Sailor Meowth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon in any way what so ever, but all the 33 characters in TRASH! are mine, you hear me, all mine! If you dare to nick any of them, I will not only sue you, but also make sure you live your whole life knowing nothing you created was original. Got that? I don't own Mickey Mouse either (sadly.).  
  
Rating: Uh, dunno.about PG-13.  
  
Notes: This is the first time I've ever written this down. The only thing is TRASH! moves too fast for me to catch it. Yeah, those stupid twerps are in it too, only because I need someone to humiliate! And of course, there's Rocketshippyness in it, as well as some other romantic stuff.I can't help it, I'm a hopeless romantic! ^_^; The first line to this fanfic is also the first line to Mickey Mouse's 'A Mystery in Paris' which I used 'cos I'm useless with beginnings! There'll be a lot of side fics to this purely for my enjoyment! Comments and/or suggestions here, please! Jupiter_Blossem@hotmail.com Enjoy!  
  
Chapter one.  
  
* * * It was springtime in Paris and those stupid twerps (otherwise known as Ash, Misty and Brock) were taking a holiday from Pokemon training. Of course, Misty had forced them to go to France as she loved all that 'French stuff'. (Poor France. .). But, that doesn't matter just yet, because 2 people and a Pokemon we all know and love, had just been given an all-expenses-paid vacation by their Boss, also to France. After recovering from the initial shock that the Boss was actually giving them something, Jessie, James and Meowth happily accepted without second thoughts. They had waited so long for a vacation and planned what to do when they got one, they jumped at the chance. Giovanni had something else in store for them, though.  
  
* * *  
  
"I don't believe da Boss actually gave us a break!" Meowth exclaimed to Jessie and James, as they sped off on their first class private boat, or it might have been an airplane? No, it was a boat. Jessie put her arms behind her head and sighed.  
  
"Not that France is my idea of a perfect vacation," she muttered, imagining a more exotic place with sunsets, beaches and Ja.um, hunky lifeguards. And no Meowth.  
  
"Oh, come on Jess! I think if the Boss had sent us to Gringy City, I'd be happy," said James. Both Jessie and Meowth gave him weird looks. James blushed. "Maybe that was a bad example, but still, the Boss has given us a -"  
  
"I know, I know!" Jessie snapped. Maybe she should be glad about it. But she still had a lingering worry that this situation just wasn't right. The Boss wouldn't just suddenly give them a holiday, in first class hotels and transport unless he had something ulterior in mind. Especially after the amount of times they'd screwed up. She tried to shake the feeling off as the boat/ferry thing came into the harbor.  
  
"We're here! We're here!" shouted James and Meowth and they both clambered over Jessie to get out.  
  
"Hey! Do you mind?!" screamed Jessie, hitting them both with a mysteriously gotten mallet. "Haven't you ever heard of ladies first?!"  
  
Meowth scratched her. "Quit being so cranky! There's a new law that says Pokemon goes first now!"  
  
"My face!! You mangy alley cat!"  
  
"Mangy alley cat! You can talk!"  
  
"Why you-!"  
  
James sighed. Hopefully they'd calm down soon, otherwise this vacation was going to be hell.  
  
* * *  
  
The Boss was sitting in the shadows, pondering. He was sure that Jessie and James would be perfect for his plan. Jessie had a strong will and steely determination to get what she wanted. Molded and trained in the right way, Jessie could go far. He wasn't as confident about James, but after employing certain relatives of his, Giovanni was sure he'd be perfect. Now, how to trick them to do as he wanted.The Boss blinked a couple of times, trying to conjure up some inspiration. He flicked through a file of employees until he found.perfect! He picked up the phone and started dialing. A deep, manly voice with a pronounced French accent floated through the receiver.  
  
"Bonjour! Zees is ze Lauette residance, well, one of zem anyway. We are not at 'ome right now. If you work for Team Rocket press 1 and leave a message. If you do not work for Team Rocket, put down zee phone and run, because we can trace you and we will kill you. Au revoir!"  
  
Giovanni growled. An answer phone! How he hated that man! He couldn't place his finger on why, though. Something about his manner, or maybe the way his most evil employee had fallen in love with him. No matter, Giovanni had to find a replacement. Wait. What was it that Jem had said in his message? One of them anyway? Something clicked in his head. Of course! Jem's little brother, the hyperactive one! He'd be even better. In the shadows, Giovanni smiled, an evil smile and started dialing. A woman's voice replied.  
  
"Bonjour! You have reached ze first Lauette residance. We are not at 'ome right now.."  
  
"AARGH!" Giovanni slammed the phone down. He sighed resignedly and decided to just phone the Trainee base.  
  
* * *  
  
As soon as they alighted, James and Meowth's eyes lit up. This was a food lover's paradise! Each restaurant was unique with different menus. While James and Meowth were still drooling, Jessie took a good look at her surroundings. They looked quite normal, but there was something out of place. The atmosphere was nervous, as if these people were expecting something bad to happen at any moment.  
  
"Hey, Jess! Where are we staying tonight?" James interrupted Jessie from her thoughts. She looked at him a while then came back to herself.  
  
"Wait a second, James!" she replied angrily. " The Boss said we were to stay at the.L'etoile Hotel for the first night, then it's up to us."  
  
"What's up to us?"  
  
"Where we stay, lamebrain!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hey! Let's go! Once we've booked our rooms, we can go on an all night food fest!" Meowth shouted, and ran off in the direction he thought the hotel was. James cheered and ran off after him. Jessie sighed. Men! Then she noticed they'd left her to carry the luggage.  
  
"Grrrr. What 'till I get a hold of you!" She screamed and people gave her weird looks until she glared at them and they carried on their way  
  
* * *  
  
Next to L'etoile hotel, there was an alleyway where a young man, about Jessie and James' age, stood waiting. Well, he didn't exactly stand, he sort of jogged up and down on the spot. He was wearing a uniform much the same as James' with a thick black rubber band around his left arm. He was tall, with a good-looking boyish face, startling manic green eyes and dark reddy-brown hair and a curtained fringe parted in the middle. He was waiting for a messenger from the Boss. He was quite surprised actually, that the Boss knew who he was and that he wanted to speak to him. Funny how he never wanted to speak to anyone on payday though.  
  
"Monsieur Jeremy Lauette?" Queried a voice from behind him. Jeremy turned around to see a man wearing a black trench coat, sunglasses and a hat.  
  
"Y'know, it's really stupid to go around in that 'cause you look much more suspicious y'know?!" he commented. "Well, whaddya want?"  
  
"The Boss has a special and confidential mission for you. You are not to stop the P.E.L. stealing any Pokemon."  
  
"What? Is that all? Why? That's a bit stupid innit?" The man shifted about, uncomfortable that this young trainee had just called the Boss' plan stupid.  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot give you any more details on the mission. The only other person who must know is your partner, Meli Mula Azaki. Do you understand?"  
  
"Oh, her!" Jeremy blew his fringe. "Yeah, I understand." Then he made a move as if he were about to attack the man. "Well, go then!" The man backed out of the alley, wondering why he was scared of a mere trainee. His air was just so aggressive.  
  
Jeremy sighed. He'd hoped it was something a little more exciting. He had so much energy and he just wanted to let it out. He looked out to the bustling streets of Calais, and then turned to find his partner.  
  
* * *  
  
"What?!" cried Jessie, James and Meowth.  
  
"I'm sorry, but this card is not valid anymore," replied the hotel receptionist nervously. She was referring to the credit card the Boss had given the trio to pay for all their expenses.  
  
"But, but."  
  
"I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave otherwise I'll have to call the authorities in."  
  
Outside the building, (my sister has a sick mind!) Jessie, James and Meowth sighed.  
  
"I might of known the Boss wouldn't just give us a vacation without a catch," Jessie lamented.  
  
"Well, maybe he forgot. or summin'." Meowth finished lamely.  
  
"Yeah, Meowth, sure! And maybe he dresses in tutu's and dances the Macarena!" Meowth looked away. "Please tell me he doesn't?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Hey, guys!" interrupted James. "I just thought of something. Didn't the Boss also say that card was going to be used to pay for our fare home?"  
  
"Yeah! Jimmy's right!"  
  
"Which means." Jessie looked fearfully at her partner.  
  
"We're stuck here!" Finished James. They clung to each other. "With no food!"  
  
"Or money!"  
  
"And no luggage." Jessie and James looked over to were their luggage was. Well, it wasn't there anymore. "Somebody musta it nicked when you two were having one of your hugging sessions."  
  
Jessie blushed and hit Meowth. "Shut it Meowth! It's your fault! You should have been watching our stuff!"  
  
"Well, what do we do know, Jess!?" Whined James. Jessie shook her head. She was too tired for all this, but she had to keep up her front.  
  
"I don't know! Why am I always the one to get you two out of trouble!"  
  
"Hey! I know da Boss is my trainer, but.ya don't think he sent us here to get rid of us?" This was a worrying thought, but a little illogical. If the Boss wanted to get rid of you, he'd simply just kill you.  
  
"He might have sent us here to get killed!" They were both getting a little hysterical. It was time for Jessie to make the peace, again.  
  
"Listen, Shut up a second!" Jessie took a guidebook out of her nonexistent pocket. "First we need to find a free place to stay.hmm, ah ha! This place.The Gai Dortoir."  
  
"Jessie, that's a dormitory, which means we'll be staying with a likely two hundred other people!"  
  
"James, it's free, with free food." That got James.  
  
"Food? Let's go then!"  
  
"Wait a minute, Mr! This time, your carrying the luggage!" She shouted after him. James turned round and smiled at her.  
  
"Of course, Jessie," he said, still smiling. He picked up the luggage and started walking. Jessie was about to follow when she noticed Meowth had been a little too quiet. She turned around a saw him looking at a very pretty female Meowth across the street, drooling slightly. The female Meowth was smiling coyly and twiddling one of the ribbons on her whiskers. Jessie sighed.  
  
"Meowth, come on!"  
  
"I'll catch ya up later."  
  
"Oh, no you won't!" She grabbed his tail and dragged him along after James.  
  
* * *  
Myaas looked across the street to the Meowth being dragged away by a redheaded woman and giggled. She liked him, different from the Meowth's around here in appearance and so maybe different in personality? And he probably wasn't related to her.She was about to go after him when she saw a brother slinking out of an alleyway.  
  
"Nya nya nya," she demanded. ("What do you want")  
  
Nya looked after the people and Meowth walking or being dragged to the dormitories. "Nya nya nyarth nya?" he said, more to himself than anyone else. ("Who are they?")  
  
"Nya nyanyar." ("Probably just some tourists")  
  
Nya shook his furry head, not convinced and proceeded to follow them. Why would tourists come to this part of France after what was happening?  
  
* * *  
  
When the trio arrived at the Gai Dortoir, they were greatly disappointed. This place looked like a mental institute! It was built with a dull gray metal and was just huge and uncannily square. They shuddered and went in.  
  
An uptight woman was mopping the lino floors. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" She demanded without even looking up.  
  
"What? Look, we just want a couple of beds for the night!" Yelled a stressed out Jessie.  
  
"And some food," added James quietly.  
  
The woman looked up and adjusted her glasses. "Oh, you speak English? Well calm down and wait a sec. Manners don't cost a penny."  
  
"Good, because we don't have any money," muttered Jessie.  
  
"Now, only two beds-"  
  
"Hey, Whatta 'bout Meowth!"  
  
The woman smiled tightly. "Aaaah. How cute. Did you teach him to do that? Well, we don't offer beds for Pokemon, not enough room. You'll stay in dorm 12 in beds a and b, Ok?"  
  
"Where's that?"  
  
"On the top floor. I'm afraid we don't have lifts for.safety reasons."  
  
"What?!" shrieked Jessie. "We can't carry this all the way up there!"  
  
"Well, then, don't stay here."  
  
James, seeing his partner was in distress, did the wise thing. Which did not include running. He picked up the cases and started on the steep, sticky stairs.  
  
* * *  
  
Nya looked around the door of the dormitories. The woman was still mopping. Good. He slunk in.  
  
* * *  
  
When they had finally climbed those horrible stairs, James collapsed on to a bed. Which hurt because the beds also seemed to be built out of metal, like a hospital bed. No, worse. (Yeah, and don't I know what that's like)  
  
"Thanks James." James nearly fainted. Jessie was actually thanking him?! "Look, I'm going for a walk." James looked up.  
  
"Are you ok Jess?"  
  
"I'm fine!" and she walked out. James was just left with the grumbling of Meowth over the fact he was NOT a circus cat!  
  
* * *  
  
Jessie breathed in the fresh air. She knew something had to go wrong, but why was the Boss doing this? At least there was no Team Rocket in France. She started walking towards a foressty looking bit behind the.institute. How long was she going to be able to keep her face? Jessie was an easily stressed person, which made her appear bossy and quick-tempered.  
  
"Who's there?" she shouted, suddenly. She had heard a noise, a rustling noise from behind her. It came again and Jessie ran, right into someone. "Hey, watch where you're going!" She looked up, right into a pair of cold, insane blue eyes. Jessie blinked. She'd bumped into a women who appeared to be wearing a Meowth costume. A very good one. She had a gold coin on her forehead and two Meowth ears poked out of her wavy brown hair. A small fang poked out of her tightly closed mouth. Both her and Jessie rose at the same time. The woman was at least a foot taller than her, with long, long legs and a skeletal body hidden mostly by along black dress. The noise came again and Jessie looked behind her. When she looked back , the woman had gone. Jessie shook her head and started back. She was willing to convince herself that she was just imagining things. As she stumbled back to the dorm, she remembered what was on the front of the black dress the woman was wearing. A red 'R'.  
  
End Chapter one. 


	2. There is a Team Rocket in France?

Notes: Well, here's chapter two! I'm just getting floods of inspiration! Just a little note: pronunciation. Meli Mula Azaki is in this. Do not pronounce her name Melee. It is pronounce Mel then i as in Thai, ok? And Lauette is pronounced Lau-eh. I hope that's clear but I'm not sure. Anyone else? Nope. Well, read and enjoy! Comment and/or suggestions @ Jupiter_Blossem@hotmail.com or Jupiter_Maxwell2003@yahoo.com. Better to use the first address because I don't know if my yahoo address is right. Hopefully soon I'll build a website to this, if I can figure out how.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"But Jessie, you can'ta seen a Team Rocket member!"  
  
"Meowth's right Jess, especially if this one appeared to be dressed as a Meowth!"  
  
"Maybe it was a dream then." Jessie, James and Meowth were walking up (or down) a pier (I dunno if there's a pier in Calais or what, I'm just makin' this up as I go along.) peering through the wooden slats at the beautiful sea green.er.sea. Meowth, who had no wish to see any part of the sea, was riding on James' head.  
  
"But, maybe there is a Team Rocket in France and that's why the Boss sent us here." Again, Jessie and Meowth gave James a weird look. "What? You don't know." They still gave him a weird look. James sighed and gave up. They carried on walking in silence for a little while until they heard a bloodcurdling scream from around the corner followed by a splash.  
  
"What the.?"  
  
"MELI!" came a voice. Then "WAAH!" and another splash.  
  
"What's goin' on?" cried Meowth.  
  
"Sounds like someone's being attacked!" James replied. "Should we help?"  
  
"What exactly are we going to do to help? We can't even call the police!"  
  
"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOWTH!"  
  
"We gotta help! Dere's a Meowth in trouble!" And Meowth ran off, Jessie and James following. This is what they saw.  
  
A blonde girl in a Team Rocket uniform, the same as Jessie except for black rubber band around her left arm and a longer skirt, leapt into the air and aimed a kick at a burly mans face. He caught her leg and swung her into a wall. Another burly man had his arm around a tall, dark haired boy's throat. The boy was rapidly turning blue. Although nobody really noticed, he was also was wearing a white Team Rocket uniform with a black band. Another girl, who slightly resembled Cassidy with a different hairstyle, was trying to push off a man who had her in a tight hold.  
  
Jessie and James blinked. "What the.?" Meowth jumped onto the rails, trying to find the Meowth that had probably plunged down into the sea.  
  
"Hey, where are ya?" He called. A man spotted them and lunged at Jessie and James. They instinctively reached for their Pokéballs. The blonde girl in the black uniform looked over and her eyes widened in realization. She took out a Pokeball and threw it. A huge green Pokemon emerged and roared ferociously when it saw its trainer being attacked.  
  
"Tyranitar, use." She didn't get that far. As soon as the brawny men saw the giant, they ran, not without first looking back to glare at Jessie and James.  
  
"Phew." The blonde girl sighed in relief. She ran to the rails and shouted over, "Jeremy! Meli! Peter! Are you ok?" A weary reply came floating up from the water.  
  
"Yeah.we're coming up now. Is it safe?"  
  
"Ya, I suppose," she replied. Two young men and a girl climbed up and jumped over. One was identified in Chapter one as Jeremy. The other guy was had rather lazy looking blue eyes and curly blonde hair with a slight rise in the middle, which looked a little like a mini Mohican. The girl had long red hair in a plait to her feet, wide-set blue eyes and a nasty expression. She was wearing a uniform like Jessie's but her skirt was much shorter and she wore fishnets. She had piercings everywhere; in both eyebrows, three in each ear, one in her nose, three in her belly and by the sound of the way she talked, a couple in her tongue.  
  
"Where'd dey go?" she demanded. The blonde girl scowled.  
  
"How should I know?! Let's just wake up Marie," she indicated the other blonde, currently lying on the slats unconscious, "And get outta here!"  
  
"No time, Lydia. Let's just go," said Jeremy, and he picked up Marie and sprinted of.  
  
"I would have to agree with him," said Peter, in a very slow, deep voice. "Come on." And with that, he lumbered off. The others followed, not even thanking Jessie, James and Meowth. If they had known they worked for Team Rocket too, they would've, but they weren't taking any chances. The trio just stared after them, wondering what had just passed.  
  
"So, there is a Team Rocket in France?" James questioned, turning to Jessie. Jessie looked back at him.  
  
"Looks like it." She replied.  
  
"So da Boss might try to get us assassinated!" The trio looked at each other in fright. Then James realized something.  
  
"But Jess, Meowth, if that is what the Boss wants, why didn't that lot .well, know who we are? Why didn't they attack us?"  
  
"Well, you're half right, James.but there might be a number of reasons for that." Jessie was about to go on when Meowth interrupted her.  
  
"Meowth's tired! Let's go and wonder about it in that mental institute thing." Jessie and James laughed.  
  
"That's a good name for it," Jessie said and they turned to leave.  
  
* * *  
  
Dwayne looked at the files on the P.E.L. database computer. Somewhere, there were files on another Team Rocket base. This base specialized in the kidnapping and smuggling of Pokemon. They weren't involved in this war. In fact, they didn't know about it. He clicked on an icon and typed in a password that had taken him two years to figure out. 'Yellow sweaters. Pink Bananas.' A stupid but very hard password. Now, where were those profiles? Ah, there they were. He scrolled through the names with pictures of the members beside them. There was the girl, Jessie. He looked through her profile while he plunged his hand into a bag of chocolate raisins. He suddenly stopped and choked. Known relatives in Team Rocket: Miyamoto (whereabouts unknown), Meli (?). After pounding his chest a couple of times, he checked again, then laughed. Miyamoto, eh? This could get interesting. Meli certainly looks like a relative. After all, her dad was with every one. He copied her file, and then pasted it into the P.E.L.'s files. Now for the guy, James. Dwayne knew James had relations in Team Rocket, which is why he had to be disposed of as soon as possible. But the girl could be used.  
  
* * *  
  
Jessie, James and Meowth walked through the door of the Gai mental institute and got a welcoming shock. Nurse Joy! She was welcoming because even seeing Ash was better than seeing that awful woman. Well, maybe she wasn't that bad. The shocking fact was, no Chansy and the Nurse looked incredibly gormless.  
  
"Oh, bonjour!" She said, and then giggled. Jessie and James looked at each other with a look that clearly said 'ooooookay'. "Welcome to.er.wherever this is! And bonjour Nyanya!"  
  
"Nyanya?"  
  
"That Meowth behind yours!" Meowth looked behind him and screamed.  
  
"How long have you been dere?!" He shrieked. The Meowth was a lot smaller than him, obviously a kitten, and was rather scruffy. He had huge eyes that looked like sparkling flying saucers in a sea of cream.  
  
"Nya!" it said. Meowth looked dumbfounded.  
  
"Meowth, what did it say?" inquired Jessie.  
  
"Er." Meowth blushed. " I don't really know."  
  
"Hmm, what do you mean?"  
  
"It ain't speakin' English!"  
  
"Of course not!" chirped the Nurse Joy. " All the Meowth's here are French Wild Meowth's!" She giggled. "So they only speak French!"  
  
"So.what did it say?" Asked James.  
  
"Nyanya said thank you!"  
  
"Nya nyanya nyaaaa!"  
  
"Now he said 'you work for Team Rocket'."  
  
"Huh? How did you know?" Jessie demanded. Nyanya just stared and grinned inanely. He kind of creeped them out.  
  
"Do you work for Team Rocket?" Nurse Joy asked. "Cool! I have two boyfriends in Team Rocket!"  
  
"Two boyfriends?"  
  
"Yeah, although, one of them is a kinda boyfriend."  
  
Jessie, James and Meowth looked at each other and silently agreed to leave this nutty Nurse Joy alone, so they scooted upstairs. Halfway up, Meowth turned round.  
  
"Why're you followin' me?!" He screeched at the kitten. Nyanya just stared empty headedly at him. Meowth sighed resignedly and dragged himself up the stairs. When they finally reached the dorm room, the place was in a panic. People were running aimlessly about, shrieking in French, pushing their way to the door, and packing clothes. It was like a free jumble sale. Someone was even trying to get out the window.  
  
"What's going on?" Asked James.  
  
"I don't know." Jessie answered. A tour guide rushed up to them.  
  
"Get your stuff packed! Quick! They're coming and they're merciless!"  
  
"Who's comin'?" Meowth shouted. He had too, there was too much noise.  
  
" The P.E.L.!" whispered the tour guide, then he ran out.  
  
" The P.E.L.? Who's that?" James said. Meowth shrugged. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned around to see Nyanya beckoning.  
  
"Hey, I t'ink Nyanya wants us to follow him!"  
  
James turned to Jessie. "Shall we?"  
  
Jessie shrugged. "We've got nothing to lose." So they followed Nyanya. By now the stairs were crowed with hysterical people. The Nurse Joy had disappeared somewhere and the tables and chairs where upturned and broken. Nyanya weaved in and out the havoc like a needle through crosstitch fabric. It was easier for Meowth to do the same but Jessie and James.well, in the end, Jessie grabbed James' hand and shoved her way through the crowd. Jessie smiled. This was the first time she'd held his hand without gloves. She was so busy concentrating on Meowth; she didn't see a huge man step in front of her.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" she shouted at him. The man just smiled a gritty smile. Jessie frowned. "Well, get out of our way then!" The man shook his head.  
  
"Sorry, lady! I gotta job to do." He pulled out a pistol and pointed it at James. His aim was perfect. If he pulled the trigger, James would be killed instantly. Jessie gasped and James shrieked, but the man lowered his gun to James' chest. He started to pull the trigger just as a huge electrical current struck his body. The man fell down, unconscious, immediately. Behind him stood Nyanya, sitting still with his eyes calmly closed. He looked more like a wise old master than an annoying little kitten. He opened his eyes slowly, looked around and grinned.  
  
"Wow!" gasped Meowth. "Where d'ya learned to do dat?"  
  
"Nyanaya!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nyaaa." Nyanya suddenly looked up and beckoned them. "Nya!" He ran out of the doors, heading straight for the forest where Jessie had encountered the Meowth-woman. He dodged the trees and thick undergrowth expertly, dragging Jessie, James and Meowth deeper and deeper into the dark, dense forest. Just when they got so deep it was like night, Nyanya made a sudden turn right.  
  
"Waah!" Meowth screeched to a halt and Jessie and James fell over him. They glanced to were Nyanya had gone and gasped. Right in front of them was a huge dark building that gave the false impression that it wasn't there at all. It was like an optical illusion. They slowly got to their feet, keeping their eyes on the building because if you looked away, it seemed to disappear. Nyanya caught hold of Meowth's arm and pulled him up to the high gates, topped with barbed wire.  
  
"I could've sworn that gate wasn't there a minute ago," commented James. He bent down to read the words written on a plaque but they disappeared! He stumbled back, a little freaked. "Where'd those word go?"  
  
"You mean these words?" Jessie said, pointing to the plaque on the opposite side of the gate. She went to read it, but it disappeared again. She unconsciously clutched James' arm. "This place is weird! Let's get out of here!" They were about to turn and leave, when a Dan'in came out of the gates.  
  
"We've been waiting for you," he said in a drawling accent. His mouth twisted into a cruel smirk. "Come. The Boss isn't here right now, but he has appointed a very important member in his place to.deal with you." Jessie and James gulped. The Dan'in he nodded his head, indicating them to follow him. They did and Nyanya ran in ahead, not without smiling reassuringly at Meowth. Then he disappeared. The Dan'in led them through the huge doors that were not there before. Jessie looked back at the gates but instead was an impossibly high wall. She frowned, confused and accidentally clutched James' arm harder making him squeak. The Dan'in put his finger to his lips and Jessie loosened her hold. After walking down a ridiculously long, red-carpeted hallway, they went up a short flight of stairs before arriving at a mahogany door. The Dan'in knocked once, then twice. He entered and led Jessie, James and Meowth through into a richly decorated, yet dark office. The huge, leather chair seated behind a lavishly ornamented desk had it's back to them. The Dan'in bowed, then left, closing the door quietly behind him. The trio stumbled a few steps up to the desk then stopped. They stood there, petrified. So, the holiday was a trick. What did the Boss have in mind for them? The chair turned around, slow and sinister and small figured tottered out of the shadows. Jessie, James and Meowth took one look and then, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
End Chapter two. Mwahahaahha! I love cliffhangers! 


	3. I have cousins!

TM  
  
Notes: Um, this is a really short chapter so, er, nothing much to say but email comment's and /or suggestions to Jupiter_Blossem@hotmail.com. Please! I love feedback!  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter Three: "I have cousins?!"  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" screamed Jessie, James and Meowth again. The figure in the shadows was a very short yet immensely voluptuous girl wearing a short white Chinese dress with a red 'R'. Of course, this does not sound terrifying, but the fact that had petrified them was that the girl had almost the exact same face as James. Her eyes were a little bigger and more vacant, and her hair slightly longer, but other than that, she looked identical.  
  
"Konnichi-wa!" she said, in a high, kiddie voice. Had it not been for her figure, they would have mistaken her for a kid. "I am K-chan Himeno!" She blinked, realizing something. She pointed at James and exclaimed, "Hey, you look like me!" Jessie, James and Meowth fell down.  
  
"I never thought it was possible," said Meowth. "But I t'ink we found someone more air headed than James."  
  
"Yeah," Jessie agreed.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What is wrong? Why do you lie down? Are you sick?" She looked over them, mouth slightly open. The trio got up. K-chan stared at them, looking more inane than Nyanya even. She turned around and took a deep breath and screamed, "AIDY-CHAN! ME NEED YOUR HELP!" Jessie and James held there ears to prevent them from bursting while Meowth staggered around like an alcoholic. A small man entered. His hair was past his waist, and looked like a clump of minty laces. His eyes were the same as James and he had a huge grin on his face. He was wearing a long white coat and a stethoscope, obviously a doctor.  
  
"Yas, K-chan," he said, his accent a little weird.  
  
"Why does dis guy look like me?"  
  
Doctor Aiden stalked up to James, stood on his tiptoes and peered into his face. James backed away. "Ees your name James?" Aiden inquired. James nodded. "Then, the diagnosis is simple. You are cousins."  
  
"I have more cousins?" K-chan questioned, head on one side.  
  
"I have a cousins?" James shrieked at the same time as K-chan. Aiden corrected him.  
  
"No, you have cousins. K-chan is your cousin and my cousin so I am also your cousin. We also have a second cousin called Li Weng so she is also your cousin."  
  
"How comes I've never met you?" asked James.  
  
"Well, I'm from Hong Kong, Li Weng from China and K-chan from Japan and because we are a little unorthodox, we are not considered proper. Now, I must go! I have not had my sugar for." he looked at his watch, ".2 minutes! I must have some! Look! My hands are shaking! Well, this is Aiden Ling for Meridian Tonight, Goodbye!" And with that, he rushed out the door.  
  
"Weird," Jessie said and James and Meowth agreed.  
  
"Oh!" Exclaimed K-chan. "I forgot! The reason you here is that the Boss man want you in this part of Team Rocket! I will send you with someone to show you around, yes? Ok!" She pressed a button, sat down and stared emptily into space. A door opened in the side of the wall and a young, brown-haired boy came out.  
  
"MONDO!" Mondo looked over in their direction and his eyes lit up.  
  
"Jessie! James! MEOWTH!" he cried, joyfully. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I pose the same question to you," said Jessie. "You just disappeared!"  
  
Mondo motioned to them. "Come, I'll tell you!" He led them down a steely corridor and into a small cramped room.  
  
"Now, sit down and I'll tell you about this place."  
  
End Chapter 3. 


	4. Tell us, Mondo!

TM  
  
Notes: Yay! Mondo's in this! Oh! And Ishcah is pronounced Ish-nah because I'm annoying. That's it! Email feedback here! Jupiter_Blossem@hotmail.com 06/10/03-SORRY, this has taken so long. Been busy with reintegration into school and stuff! Sorry!  
* * *  
Chapter Four: "Tell us, Mondo!"  
"So, Mondo, what exactly is this place?" asked Jessie.  
  
"And what's going on?" added James.  
  
"Well, this place is called the Team Rocket Fighting Squad Base. It trains teenagers over 16 to become master fighters to fight against an organization far more evil than Team Rocket has ever been. The Pokemon Experimental Laboratory.or P.E.L. for short."  
  
"The P.E.L.," Jessie repeated.  
  
"That's the name that tour guide said," said James. Meowth nodded.  
  
"Probably," said Mondo. "Many people much prefer Team Rocket to the P.E.L. The P.E.L. is just pure cruel."  
  
"How so?" asked Meowth.  
  
Mondo thought for a while. "Well.take, for instance, if they wanted to kill someone. Instead of just killing them quickly they'll do something like shooting that person in the leg and making them run while bleeding to death." All four shuddered.  
  
"That's just sick!" cried Jessie.  
  
"What kind of organization is this P.E.L.?" asked James. Meowth and Jessie rolled their eyes.  
  
"An experimental laboratory," answered Mondo with a chuckle. "They experiment on Pokemon and humans to create unbeatable fighting machines to help them in their quest for world domination and obliteration. They've created horrible and lethal monsters from their experiments and have already taken over half of France. And may I remind you that France is way bigger than Japan." Jessie looked at him closely. Something just wasn't right with his face.something was missing.in his eyes. She frowned.  
  
"Aren't the monsters they've built good enough, though?" asked James.  
  
Mondo shook his head. "Not even close. They did build one amazing creature once, but she escaped and joined Team Rocket. I've seen her in action. It's amazing to watch her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she's not fully human."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jessie asked.  
  
"She's half Meowth."  
  
"No way!" cried Jessie, James and Meowth.  
  
"Maybe dat was the Meowth woman you saw in the forest, Jessie!" exclaimed Meowth.  
  
Mondo looked at her, not without blushing. "It couldn't have been. She'd have killed you! What did she look like?" Jessie told him and Mondo looked puzzled. Then he seemed to realize something.  
  
"Was she wearing glasses?" he asked Jessie. She shook her head. "Well then, that's why! She can't see without them! You were very fortunate."  
  
"Would she have really killed me?"  
  
"Yes. She's completely nuts as a result of the experiments. Everybody here has heard and is terrified of the name Sailor Meowth!"  
  
"Sailor Meowth?" the trio said in unison. Before Mondo could reply, a small alarm sounded.  
  
"That means it's break time! I can show you around now and introduce you to some people!" He got up and motioned for them to follow him. He led them out of the door and down the steely corridor. After a while they came to another door.  
  
"Here's one of the break rooms." He said and he led them in. It was a rather poorly furnished room, but it was light, which was nice for a change. A small radio was in the corner. It was blaring music to which a young man was bouncing up and down to, his curtained fringe rising and falling in time to the music.  
  
"Salut, Mondo!" he said, not missing a beat.  
  
"Hi!" Mondo replied, and then turned to Jessie, James and Meowth. "This is Jeremy Lauette. He's Sailor Meowth's brother-in-law! Jeremy, this is Jessie, James and Meowth. They're from another part of Team Rocket."  
  
"Hi!" he greeted them with a manic smile and looked Jessie up and down. "Haven't I seen you lot somewhere before."  
  
"'Course ya 'ave," came a voice from the corner of the room. A redheaded girl walked into the center of the room. Mondo blushed.  
  
"Oh.er.this is Meli Mula Azaki," he said. Meli took no notice of him.  
  
"They were on that pier this arf'ernoon, don' ya 'member?"  
  
"Shut up, Meli, you tart!" said Jeremy, still smiling. Meli frowned and retreated back to the corner of the room. Jeremy smiled even more and stopped bouncing. He pointed to James. "Are you related to K-chan Himeno?"  
  
"Who? Oh, her! Yes."  
  
"Cool! I think she's well sexy but Tobi's already got her."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind!" Jeremy's grin took a rather mischievous turn. "You'd better watch out. If you're any relative of K-chan, the P.E.L.'ll want your blood." He started laughing like a maniac. Mondo sweat dropped and pushed the trio out of the door.  
  
"Ignore him. He's nuts!" he said. Before they left, Jessie took one last look at Meli and Jeremy and gasped. They both had the same look in their eyes as Mondo. It was almost the kind of look you'd get locked up for.  
  
"I'd watch out for him, if I were you Jessie," warned Mondo. "Or if I were any girl actually. He's a complete pervert and a flirt. He's constantly chasing girls, especially Meli."  
  
With a skirt like that, it's no wonder, Jessie thought, thinking of Meli's 'belt'. As Mondo led them down yet another steely corridor, they met the blonde girl, the Cassidy look alike and a boy they hadn't seen before. He looked rather shy and had black hair with green and red bands entwined in it. The Cassidy look alike came up to Mondo and greeted him in what Jessie thought was a rather flirty way. She then beamed at both Jessie and James.  
  
"Who are these two?" she enquired. Her eyes widened. "Oh, I know you! You were on the pier this afternoon! Thanks for your distraction!" She giggled, not in an air headed way, but more of a playful way. The blonde girl smiled politely but obviously couldn't quite figure out why. Mondo introduced the Cassidy-look-alike as Lydia Evans, the blonde girl as Marie Duprè and the black-haired boy as Alpha Roman. Jessie looked closely at them. Lydia and Alpha was the first people she'd met here that didn't have that look in their eyes. Marie, on the other hand, looked very sweet but that look was still there. Jessie shivered, as they left. Mondo looked at his watch, and led them off again. James pulled Jessie back a little.  
  
"Jessie," he started  
  
"Hmmm?" she replied.  
  
"Have you noticed something strange," he said, "or is my mind playing tricks on me?"  
  
"You mean their eyes?"  
  
"Yeah. They all look nuts!"  
  
Jessie nodded, but before she could answer, Mondo opened another door.  
  
"This is room C," he said. It was a poorly decorated room with a garish yellow lino floor. There was only a pale green chair in the middle and a phone in the corner. "You can phone immediate family or spouse's from here, but not for long and calls cannot be traced." He took them out again and led them all to the next room. A small round table with four battered chairs was all that occupied it. It reminded James and Meowth of food and their stomach's growled. Mondo laughed and they blushed.  
  
"Sorry," said James. "We haven't eaten in a while."  
  
"Yeah," Meowth agreed. "Any chance of some food?" Jessie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well," said Mondo, looking a little abashed. "Not what you'd call food exactly. All we get here is horrible stuff called Lowcal. It's a drink that gives you everything you need and fills you up, but it taste like chalky, tasteless milk."  
  
"What?!" James shrieked. "I can't live on that!" Mondo held up his hands, as if to protect himself and saw his watch. He gasped.  
  
"It's getting late!" he said quickly. "I'd better wrap up this tour and show you to your dorms!"  
  
"More dorms."groaned Jessie, but Mondo was already out of the room. She followed with James and Meowth and Mondo opened another door. In this darkish room there was a receptionists desk, a computer and a filing cabinet. Mondo pointed to the filing cabinet and said, "That has files on nearly everyone in Calais who are on Team Rockets side." He then left, beckoning Jessie, James and Meowth to follow him. He took them across the large, steel corridor to a huge dark, metal door that would have been impossible to spot if you didn't know it was there.  
  
"This is the male dormitory," he said and opened the door with a little difficulty. The room was covered in metal and there was soft padding from the bottom to half way up the walls, which made one a little worried. There were five made up beds and one empty one. Next to each bed there was a very, very small chest of drawers. Mondo indicated the bed on the left of the door. Beyond it was the empty bed.  
  
"That's your bed, James," he said. James stared at it as if it was a dancing shoelace.  
  
"You mean we were expected?" he said. Mondo put his cute head on one side.  
  
"You mean, you didn't know you were coming?" he asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"We were offered a holiday in France and through some strange events, wound up here," said Jessie. Mondo looked a little surprised.  
  
"Really? I was kidnapped and then told I was to join here."  
  
"So dat's were ya went disappearin' off to," said Meowth, who had been strangely quiet. Mondo nodded.  
  
"Who else sleeps here?" asked James.  
  
"Well, I sleep there," he answered, pointing to the bed on the right of the door. "Next to me sleeps Alpha Roman, he's the newest trainee." He then indicated two beds next to another door, opposite them. "In those two sleep Jeremy and Peter."  
  
"And what about the empty bed, Mondo?" Jessie was compelled to ask. There was a creepy feel to it. It looked so desolate.  
  
"Oh, some guy slept there. He was stupid enough to get himself killed," he said with absolutely no feeling at all.  
  
"What?!" cried Jessie, James and Meowth in unison. Mondo looked at them blankly.  
  
"Hey, in this squadron you have to get used to people dying. It's like weeding out the weak, survival of the fittest. If you're stupid enough to get yourself killed, that's your own fault." The trio stared back at him. This was not the Mondo they knew. What had happened?  
  
Deciding to change the subject, Jessie asked, "Who am I with?" Mondo looked at her, confused for a second, then answered. To the trio's relief, his voice was back to normal.  
  
"Oh! You're with Meli, Lydia and Marie, Jessie."  
  
"Oh." Jessie had not liked the look of either of the three when she had met them. Meli looked as if she could be really nasty and her sense in fashion, well! It was degrading! She looked like a prostitute! Lydia looked too much like Cassidy for her liking and Marie, well, Marie looked sweet, but she had that awful look in her eyes.  
  
"Hey, Mondo! Where does Meowth sleep?" asked Meowth. Before Mondo could answer, the door to the dorm opened and in came a tall, unshaven Dan'in. His hair, although greasy, stuck out on each side giving him the appearance of a scarecrow. He scowled and sneered at the same time, if that's possible.  
  
"Hey, squirt," he growled, addressing Mondo. "I'm in charge now, so buzz off and take the cat to the Pokemon quarters, right?" Mondo scowled and mumbled a yes. He motioned to Meowth to follow him and left, Meowth trailing along after him. The Dan'in immediately turned to Jessie and James.  
  
"You new 'ere?" he asked, looking closely at them both. Without waiting for a reply, he said, "I'm Grunter and while I'm on duty, what I say goes, got it?" Another bell rang, and the corridor outside buzzed with sudden activity. Grunter growled and said to Jessie, "You go to the girls dorm on the left of this. You need an escort?"  
Jessie took one look at his expression and quickly said no. Grunter grunted (O.o) and left. Jessie turned to James.  
  
"Um."she started.  
  
"Yeah.?"  
  
"Er." What was this? Jessie mentally kicked herself. She was getting tongue-tied saying goodnight to James?! How stupid! She knew why though. This place was so cold and creepy, and she was scared of leaving James. She jumped as James touched her arm, hesitantly. Her first reaction was to snap his head off, but he smiled into her eyes and she forgot.  
  
"Don't worry, Jess. Goodnight!" he said cheerfully. Jessie was shocked, but she'd always suspected he could read her. She swam (not literally) in his eyes for a few seconds, then Grunter came back in. He grabbed hold of Jessie's arm and roughly propelled her out of the room.  
  
"Get out!" he shouted, and he closed the door, shutting her off from James.  
  
End Chapter 4. 21/10/03-*gasp* My goodness!! Has it taken this long!!??! Sorry! And sorry for the rather lame ending to this chapter! 


	5. p Blah, dunno!

TRASH!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Notes: Ok! If you remember, in chapter 1 I said the twerps were in France. Well, I've decided that they're not going to be in this, so, in this chapter, I'll get rid of them!! ! Email coments and/or suggestions here!! JupiterBlossemhotmail.com  
  
"I've told you before, Buru! I don't believe in premarital... fondling!" shouted a strange looking woman. She was very tall, wearing clothes that were at least 5 sizes too small for her and had hair that looked like a mix between Jessie's and Sonic the Hedgehog's.  
  
"And I've told you, Uleeni! WE ARE MARRIED!" argued back her companion. He was short, stocky and looked vaguely pixyish.  
  
Tomato, walking behind them, rolled his eyes and promptly tripped over his trouser legs. He tried to get up, but tripped over them again. Giving up for a while, he laid face down wondering when he'd be old enough to choose his own clothes. He also hoped that one day soon, Uleeni would get some concept on size. Thinking of Uleeni, he quickly and successfully got to his feet and realized his adoptive parents were nowhere to be seen. Wondering if he'd been abandoned again, he sank to his knees and burst into tears.  
  
The twerps were once again lost in the woods, having never heard of a map. Soon enough, though, they came across a clearing where a small, pink-haired kid was bawling his eyes out.  
  
"Hey, kid! What's wrong?" asked Misty, running up to him. Tomato stopped crying immediately and glared at the twerps.  
  
"Yaikal?!" he demanded. Met by baffled stares, he quickly switched to English. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Ash and I'm a Pokemon trainer."  
  
"I said who are you?! Not tell me your life story!" screamed Tomato. Then he blinked, taking in what Ash had just said. "Pokemon trainer? Will you battle me?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
So they battled. I'm not going to write down the details because I hate doing that, but I will say that Ash never even wondered how a seven-year- old had acquired Pokemon. Anyway, Ash, being Ash, won and Tomato's eyes started filling with tears until Brock interrupted.  
  
"You're pretty good for your age. Are you planning to be a Pokemon Master?"  
  
"No," said Tomato, forgetting his tears. "I wanna work for Team Rocket!"  
  
"What?!" cried the twerps in unison, except Pikachu, who cried "Pika" of course.  
  
"Yeah! I already know how to render a man unconscious and crack his skull open like an egg! After all, France is the land of Team Rocket!"  
  
Upon hearing this, the twerps ran as fast as they could into the sea and drowned or swam somewhere or something...I couldn't care less. Apart from Brock, who tripped over and knocked himself out because I like him and may use him after all. 


	6. Bweeeeeeeeeeeee! X£

Bweeeeeeee!!! X3 I'm not doing TRASH! as a fanfic anymore 'cos I find it boring! Instead I am doing it as a doujinshi (fanmanga). If you would like to read the doujinshi, just email me and I'll give you the website address!! 


End file.
